joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gewsbumpz Dude (The Worst Profile On This Wiki)
|-|FANDOM Profile Pic= |-|Discord Profile Pic= |-|True Form= Summary Gewsbumpz dude is a Vs Battle Wiki user who was known for creating Goosebumps profiles and the lovely Outlier Manipulation blog. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 2-C and 1-A | High 0, possibly far, far, far, far, far, far, far (far x∞) higher Name: Gewsbumpz dude, Gews, Prince Deutshbagge, Captain Erectile Dysfunction, Dr. Suicidal Urges, The "Ok Bot" Man, The Guy Who Oblivion Of The Endless Stalks Origin: Vs Battle Wiki Gender: Unknown Age: A few months, Actual age is unknown Classification: Computer data/Nonsensical concept, Goosebumps fan, One of Vs Battles Wiki's favorite user, Discord user, the "Ok Bot" man, Proud Sigh member, Asshole, Filthy American Powers and Abilities: |-|Manifestation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has High Functioning Autism, Social Influencing, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the direct manifestation of a "nonsensical concept"), Goosebumps Manipulation, Memer Physiology (Self-explanatory), Page Editing and Page Creation, Profile Manipulation, Comment Manipulation, Minor Debating Skill, Discord Manipulation, Reverse Trap Physiology , high levels of Outlier Manipulation (Is the one who created this ability, so it is possible it mastered it in every single way possible), Precognition ("Predicted" the date the Vs Battle Wiki will "die"), Pseudo-Shota Physiology (Is said to be around 16 years old), Spam Manipulation, Stupidity Manipulation (Self-explanatory), Body Control, Immortality (Type 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, possibly many more beyond this), Regeneration (High-Godly) (Don't ask why), Wanked Manipulation, FANDOM Manipulation, Eye Rape via spamming, Stupidity Inducement (Made an Ant to think that the Outlier Manipulation blog is a direct personal attack to him besides the fact that it is obviously a satirization of Vs Battle Wiki users in general), Acausality (Type 4), Irrelevant Existence (Has no reason to exist), Grumpy Manipulation (Made various staff members angry), Meme Awareness, Meme Creation, Thread Manipulation, Savage Manipulation (Had the balls to call Ant a bot), Passive Disease Manipulation (Is stated on Discord he gives everyone "Ebolaids", this even worked on Maximum Noose Chan who is made of data), Mind Manipulation (Implied to be King Jellyjam who can control minds), Cuteness Manipulation (Had several people oddly flirting with him when on Discord in a short amount of time), Reality Warping, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, likely Passive Madness Manipulation (Comparable to Corgi who made the Vs Battle Wiki staff go nuts when he entered a conversation), Gaming Manipulation (Has nearly one hundred games on Steam), User Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 3, shows no signs of needing sleep, even when fucking around on Discord at 4am), All powers and resistances of the the Composite Ghost and is immune to such, Resistance to Erase Existence, Admin Privileges, Fear, Cancer Manipulation (Survived being on the Vs Battle Wiki), Ebolaids, Outliers, Roast Manipulation (Ghosted Zark), and Death Manipulation (Hates his life so much to where death refuses to take him), Immune to This twat's effects cause why not |-|True form= All abilities and resistances as before but on a infinitely higher level, plus Verse Soloing Manipulation, Author Takeover, Beyond Limits, Concept Deterioration, and Fiction Soloing Manipulation, Immortality, (All types as before), Regeneration (Fake-Godly) (Is above the concept of true-godly regeneration and can regenerate from absolutely ANYTHING. Even when all concepts and dimensions are 100% erased somehow), Beyond-Dimensional Existence, (Type 3), Transduality, Acausality (Type 5), Absolute Immunity and Negation to Everything possible, Omniscience and is immune to omniscience and any other ability that revolves around knowledge (I.E. Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Precognition, etc), possibly every single ability imaginable Attack Potency: Varies between Low Multiverse level (Is the one who created R.L. Stine, who created the entire Goosebumps verse which consists of multiple parallel universes and dimensions. Participated in the deletion of Cool Cat) and Outerverse level (Slaughtered Bernkastel over a thousand times in a single scratch); Many abilities bypass conventional durability | High True Infinity+ (Exists in the empty space between verses known as The Galrish Void, waiting to evaporate all verses when it's third eye finally opens and stares into the endless. Stated that it killed The Composite Tree with ease. Defeated The Overmind who is above the concept of omnipotence. Sees Yogiri Takatou (Wanked) as nothing but weeb shit, even laughed from his max power. Casually genocides Memetic level characters. Erased all of the FANDOM wikis and is behind the upcoming Fandom Forum Removal), possibly far, far, far, far, far, far, far (far x∞) higher Speed: Irrelevant (Is Beyond this concept, travels across the wiki in no time) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Said to be capable of ripping someone's head off to blow her load down their throat) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies between Low Multiverse level and Outerverse level | High True Infinity+, possibly far, far, far, far, far, far, far (far x∞) higher Durability: Varies between Low Multiverse level and Outerverse level, many abilities make it harder to kill | High True Infinity+, possibly far, far, far, far, far, far, far (far x∞) higher Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite (Shows absolutely no fatigue when he was on the Vs Battle Wiki for several months) | Infinite Range: Outerversal | Is above this concept Standard Equipment: Various profiles, alternate counts, VPNs, Discord account Intelligence: Gifted (Knows how to talk to others, skilled memer, knows many things about many verses, skilled flirter ) | Omniscient (Knows everything across all verses due to being in a void that is between them) Weaknesses: Slight arrogance | Mildly weak to weebism, otherwise none notable Key: Manifestation | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Resistance Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstracts Category:Abstract Characters Category:Memes Category:Wanked Category:Discord Category:Debatable Category:The Bane of Existence Category:Unknown Age Category:Unknown Gender Category:Tier 2 Category:SAVAGE LEVEL 420% Category:Cute Category:Roasters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Madness Users Category:Weeb Trash Category:Fandom Manipulation Category:Outliers Category:Real Life People Category:Badasses Category:Meme Creation Category:Goosebumps Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Superhumans Category:"Humans" Category:Insane Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Assholes Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Outlier Users Category:Spectral Destroyers Category:"Demons" Category:Trolls Category:Irrelevant Existence Users Category:Stupidity Users Category:Bisexuals Category:Thread Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Ant is a boomer robot Category:Tier 0 Category:Solos your verse Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Gods Category:Conceptual Users Category:Solos Fiction Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Limitless Category:Mistakes Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omniscience Category:Tier 1 Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Why did I create this?